City of Death
by breakinq
Summary: Clary and Jace have gone through a lot. But can they go through their final chapters together? [Note: It takes place after CoHF so there will be spoilers from other books. Please do not read if you haven't finished the series but if you still want to then you're very welcome to.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys! My first ever fanfic ever! (: I am in love with the TMI & TID series! CASSANDRA CLARE IS A FREAKING GENIUS!_**

**_Alright - enough fangirling._**

**_Here you are with the first chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

**"Clary! Clary! Wake up!"** someone yelled my name. I couldn't tell what was going on. Although everything around me was fading away further and further, away from my grip. I could tell that it was a male voice and could almost feel their breath on my face. But I just couldn't see who it was. Every muscle in by body hurt like I had just survived a fire but I knew I didn't. Or did I? I could vaguely make out the last images I saw before I completely fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**"Clary! Clary! Wake up! By the Angel, just open your eyes,"** he whispered the last words, worried as hell. He didn't want the only girl he had ever truly loved to be slipping through his fingers.

**"Please,"** he muttered as tears came rolling down his cheeks. Jace Herondale was crying.

**"Jace! Move!"** hissed the black haired shadowhunter, pushing his parabatai away from the body.

**"Get a hold of yourself,"** he heard Isabelle say as she ran over to Clary's limp body. **"She still has a pulse."**

**"Then call a silent brother!"** yelled Simon from behind Isabelle.

**"Shut up, mundane!"** Jace snapped, tears finally ending.

Jace couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He had pissed off for the past ten minutes at Simon trying to order them around when they were trying to help as much as they could.

**"Can it both of," **a familiar voice said.

They all turned around to look at the only warlock they were very friendly with. Magnus Bane. He walked with elegance, his pitch black hair looking even darker in the light.

**"Move aside. All of you,"** he ordered and every soul obeyed. Even Jace.

**"What happened to her?"** inquired the blonde haired boy, looking as vulnerable as a little child.

**"Nothing that can't be fixed. But I need to use your portal. We need to get her out of here and back to my apartment so I can….. heal her,"** Magnus explained, choosing his words carefully.

**"But I'm coming with you,"** said Jace.

**"No."**

**"I'm not leaving Clary with you all alone." **Jace argued.

**"I think she will be much more safer with me than you, Jace."**

**"But-"**

**"No buts. My decision is made. Alec, show me where the portal is and we're getting her out of here," **Magnus Bane said, eyes furrowing together.

**"It's inside the institute and….well you can't really get in there….you know," ** Alec said, blushing slightly.

**"Of course. How could I forget?"** Magnus said, face palming himself.

**"But you can make one. You made it when we had to go to Idris,"** said Isabelle, her eyes showing hope.

**"Unfortunately, I'm going to need that power saved to heal Clary. It seems like she is in a deep unconscious state and she needs to be revived before….." **

Magnus didn't need to say the rest. Everyone got it without him having to explain. Clary was going to die if they didn't get her to Magnus's apartment.

**"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" **Simon said.

He picked up Clary off the ground and held her close to his chest.

**"Let her go. I'm holding her,"** Jace growled.

He didn't like watching Simon touching Clary at all.

**"No."**

**"Be careful with those words, mundane,"** said Jace with a clouded look in his golden eyes.

**"I'm not a 'mundane' anymore. I'm a blood sucking monster if you hadn't noticed earlier,"** Simon shot back with a hard glare.

**"Will both of you quit it? You're acting like little children at a crucial time. Clary's life hangs here. And Simon give Clary to Alec. None of you will carry her," **Isabelle scolded the two.

**"Isabelle's right. Both of you need to grow up,"** piped in the warlock as he started to walk towards his car.

All of them started to walk in Magnus' car's direction, hoping to get there faster than a normal car.

**"Clary, don't worry. You'll wake up soon," **was all Jace said as they got in and drove away, holding on to the red-head's hand tightly.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I will try to update every week but I will sometimes fall behind schedule since I have exams in two week and then I'll be gone on vacation for 2 months.**_

_**Please review and like/follow/favorite or whatever rocks your boat (;**_

_**~ breakinq ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my friends! I have finally appeared with another chapter! YAY!  
**_

_**Well hope you enjoy it! :p**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

Where was I? I had no answers to that question. Everything came all at once. The fight with Sebastian. The blood. The deaths. Valentine's soul. My mother. Jace. Simon. Isabelle. Alec. Magnus. Luke. Camille. The Seelie Queen. The blood rushed in my ears and all I could hear was the sound of my screaming. I didn't know what had happened but I felt the feeling of helplessness in my entire body. Like I was dying. I probably was. I wondered if the others found me. Probably not. Maybe I was already dead and just didn't find the crossover. I tried calling out to someone but I couldn't speak. This feeling was new to me. And I didn't like it. I wanted to kiss Jace and hug him. Feel him close to me but I couldn't even feel my own self. Maybe this was a dream though I doubted that. And once again I went into a slumber slowly, my muscles tired.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

* * *

We finally reached Magnus' house and Alec quickly carried Clary inside. No one saw what was going on because Isabelle had put an invisible rune on all around us. I didn't find it helpful though since they people could still see me and Magnus. But no one turned to look at us oddly. They just went on with their lives like normal human being which I used to be. But the night after the first of Magnus' party had changed everything. I still remembered that night like it just happened yesterday. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt thin fingers touch my hand.

I looked at the side to see Isabelle and grabbed her tiny hands in mine. Isabelle and I had been dating for quite a while now but we didn't know how to exactly show affections to each other without sarcastic remarks. Well, mainly Isabelle was like that. But I appreciated it even if it did kind of annoyed me inside sometimes. She always did try to lighten the mood. But today, she had a worried frown over her forehead and was biting her lip nervously. I could feel her hands shaking in mine and I squeezed them harder.

"**Everything will be fine. Clary will be fine,"** I reassured her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

We both watched as Magnus, Clary, Jace, and Alec headed inside a room, leaving Isabelle and I outside in the lounge. We both tried to calm down but my breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Even if I had liked her, she hadn't really returned the feelings. But I didn't blame her. Anyone would fall for the golden haired boy with the sarcastic remarks. Sometimes Isabelle and Jace were quite alike with their combat and manipulative skills. And their shared beauty. Though Alec was also in the same category with them for looks.

My heart beat faster every second as the both of us waited outside, hands in each others. I could feel the nervousness in Isabelle's hands since they were shaking but I was sweating horribly. My hair was sticking out in many places but Isabelle's didn't look that different either. I was guessing that the stress was making us both tired and exhaustion was creeping into my muscles. I needed to sleep at day even though I could walk and all. But it was still bad. I couldn't go to sleep at night and I couldn't sleep at day either.

"**Go. Take a rest. I'll wake you up when they come out,"** Isabelle said.

"**No. I'll stay here. I need to see what happens. I can't miss on Clary waking up,"** I argued.

But I knew Isabelle was too good to let me go. So instead of arguing further with her, I headed inside one of the spare bedrooms and laid on one of the beds and felt my eyes closing, heavily. But all I could think about was Clary never waking up again.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

I heard my name being called once again. But I still couldn't force my eyes or my mouth open. I could feel my hair being in a mess which was so not my biggest deal right now. What I needed was to get up or call out to someone which nearly felt impossible to me. Not nearly, make it completely. It seemed like there was a huge led on my body which definitely didn't feel comfortable. It made me want to squirm but I couldn't accomplish either. And then once again, like before, I felt myself falling into the darkness, not being able to stop it from happening.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

* * *

"**Pass me that book," **said Magnus as he bent over the red-head.

I ran over to the bookshelf and scanned it, wondering which one he was talking about.

"**Which one?"** I asked, looking back at him.

"**The spell and potion one."**

I saw the book lingering in the corner of the other books and quickly snatched it from its place, running back towards Magnus and handing him the book. I'd been doing all the dirty work as Magnus worked on reviving Clary and Jace standing over the window, worried sick. I hadn't liked Clary in the beginning but she had helped me gain confidence inside myself and was one of the closest people to me. I couldn't watch her dying and Jace breaking apart. I could feel all the sadness and nervousness in Jace, being his parabatai. I walked over to him, hands outstretching themselves to stroke his back.

"**She's gonna be okay,"** I heard myself say.

"**I know. But what if she's not? What if I lose her all over again? It killed me last time I thought she was dead. I don't want to lose the other half of me. The half that was meant for me. I guess, valentine was right when he said 'To love is to destroy',"** Jace quoted.

"**Valentine is never right. And especially not in this situation."**

"**How can you be so sure that Clary isn't dead?"**

"**Because I see hope in Magnus's eyes,"** I replied.

* * *

_**TADAH! END OF CHAPTER 2! I WILL BE UPDATING IN ABOUT TWO DAYS OR THREE PROBABLY XD CAUSE I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN 5 OTHER CHAPTERS! WOO HOOO!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO! c:**_

_**~breakinq~  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry guys for not updating sooner... It's just I've been having exams this week and I finally finished my math one today! Just one more to go! BAM! **_

_**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter! *Brtish Accent*  
**_

_**Enjoy! 3**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

* * *

I laid awake in my bed, thinking of all the things at once. I couldn't get over the feeling that Clary was not going to survive this. But I knew I needed to have hope. We would all get through this together. It had been a week now since Clary's 'little accident'. We still hadn't told Jocelyn or Luke yet, afraid of their anger. I could tell that Simon was hesitating to tell them even though Isabelle was insisting on the decision. But Magnus was also fearful of Valentine's wife. Even I had to laugh at that. But I wouldn't laugh and couldn't. Not in a dire situation like this. I missed my Clary. The Clary I would sleep with, the Clary I would hold tight in my arms, the Clary that I would kiss whenever she wasn't expecting it.

"**Jace! Jace!"** Isabelle popped in my room without a reason. She looked excited enough which made me angry.

"**What?"** I asked, glaring daggers at her.

"**Clary's up!"** she practically screamed in my face.

I thought I hadn't heard her right. But when that look stayed on her face and I just couldn't help myself. I had to see it with my own eyes.

"**WHAT?!"** I yelled from happiness, jumping off my bed and running out the door.

I threw open the door towards the bedroom where Clary had been resting for the past week. Now she was sitting up and hugging Alec and Simon at the same time. When she saw me, she had a sadness come all over her. She let go of the others and just whispered one word.

"**Jace."**

I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to do was go up there and hold her in my arms. I could feel the others creeping out of the room, leaving me and Clary all alone. As soon as the door closed, I ran over to her and hugged her, hard.

"**Ow, Jace that hurts,"** she said but laughter filled the room as she returned the action.

Tears streamed down my face freely. This was the best moment of my life. I didn't care about anything in the world other than her. Not right now. The time stopped as I pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. I could taste the blood still in there and the sweat but I didn't concern myself with that. All I wanted was her and she was real. Right in front of me. Maybe nothing was going to go wrong. But when I saw the look on her face, I panicked and pulled away.

"**What's wrong? Did it hurt?"** I inquired worriedly.

"**No, it's just it's hard to believe your standing right in front of me right now. I love you so much Jace. I thought I'd died and left you behind. My heart was crushed. I could hear all of you but I couldn't do anything and it literally killed me even horribly.**"

"**I know, Clary. I know. I love you too much to let you go,"** I whispered back in her ear as I hugged her once again. And this time she held on tightly to me.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh as I had hugged Clary. I finally had my sister back. My parabatai. I wouldn't have known if I'd ever lost her. She was my first ever friend and the one who understood me for _me._ I loved her to death and I would have accepted it instead of her. I was so relieved when she woke up and had instantly gone to tell Jace first. I could now hear the two of them making out inside and made a face to myself but couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them.

I felt another body beside me and instantly knew it was Simon. My vampire boyfriend. I lightly kissed him on the lips before stepping back a little. And that's when someone unexpected popped inside of Magnus's apartment.

"**Where is Clary?" **Jocelyn Fray demanded, looking at the four of us.

Magnus and Alec stood there, pale faced. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her, horrified. How would she react to her daughter almost being near death? I knew it wouldn't be good. But none of us could stop from not telling her the truth.

"**Oh hi, Miss Fray!"** I said cheerfully, recovering from my shock. **"Clary's inside that room but I suggest you don't go in there. Jace and Clary are currently not being very appropriate."**

I could see the disgusted look on Jocelyn's face as she shook her head in disappointment before she asked, **"Is she okay?"**

"**Oh, I quite assure you that she's fine. She was just very tired and strained from the battle with her blood-related brother,"** Magnus chuckled, also returning back to reality.

"**I can warn her for you. You know, get Jace out of there,"** I said with a little giggle as I skipped over to her room.

"**Oh no. It's fine. Just tell her to come over later today,"** she said before getting out of the apartment in her brown boots.

When she left, everyone sighed in relief.

"**That was too close,"** Alec muttered, running a hand through his black hair.

"**Yes it was, my love,"** Magnus replied, giving a kiss on the cheek to Alec.I saw my brother blush before coughing to not being noticed.

"**Well, I should go alert Clary that her mom came over,"** I said as I headed down the hallway and knocked on Clary's door. I could almost hear Jace and Clary shuffling around to straighten themselves up and I couldn't help and laugh.

"**Clary, I need to talk to you for a minute. I promise you can go back to making out with your boyfriend later,"** I said with a smile as Jace opened the door, letting me step inside.

I could see the annoyed look on Jace's face as he rolled his eyes and went over to stand near the window, arms crossed, leaning lightly against the wall. Clary's red-hair was all messy and fell around her face. She definitely needed a haircut. Maybe I could take her to a salon after she got better. I gave the idea an okay before speaking once again.

"**Your mom came over and wanted to see you tonight. I told her that you were just tired and strained from the battle. So she doesn't really know that you nearly had a death experience."**

"**Alright Izzy, I'll go see her tonight. That is if I can get out of this bed by tonight,"** she said and gave a glare towards Jace who just grinned mischievously.

So something was up. But who knew what? I rolled my eyes at the two before stepping out of the room, and leaving them all alone.

* * *

_**Sorry, this chapter was probably sucky but this is the best I can do with my mind being on a thousand things xD**_

_**Look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**~breakinq~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG guys! I think this is my favorite chapter of all! Hope you love it!**_

_**It's was so amazing to write this! I could literally picture everything happening in here! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

It was good to be my normal self again where I could _see _and _touch _things. I could see Jace again and feel his tender fingers, the scarred one from the battles, over my face.

As I showered, I could still feel the tingles of his touches on my body. I really did love him. Without him, I would be nothing and I also knew that it would be the same for him. We were two halves that would not be the same if one was broken or just lost.

"**Clary, are you done?"** I could hear the exasperated tone in Isabelle's voice, trying to get me out of the shower.

That's when I noticed that I had been in there for over an hour.

"**Yeah! Almost done!"** I called back and turned the faucet off, stepping out and wrapping a white towel around my body.

The scars of the battle were still visible on my skin even though Isabelle had used every rune on me to heal them but it just wouldn't work. I wondered why but tried hard not to ponder over it too much. As I looked in the mirror, I saw my damp hair was clean and not grimy anymore.

But the black circles under my eyes stayed just like they were throughout the battle. I sighed and unlocked the door to the bathroom and went outside where Isabelle was tapping her foot with a scowl on her face.

"**Well, that took you long. Seriously Clary, what the hell do you do in there?"** she questioned, raising one eyebrow slightly.

All I did was roll my eyes as she shook her head and entered it without another word. Maybe she should've known that the stress of knowing that I almost went through death was hard and showers were helping me to relax. But I was also aware of the fact that the others were much more scared for me than I was for my own self. Suddenly the thought of my mom not knowing was a relief.

I wouldn't have known how to react to her being all protective once again.

Shaking out my thoughts, I went over to the closet where Isabelle had brought some clothes over. I looked through them and frowned. All there was were slutty clothes. Too short and too tight. I should've known that Isabelle was going to pull a stunt on me like that but I hadn't realized it would be _this_soon.

I groaned as I chose a black dress that would have clung on to my curves like a snake. But right now I needed something to wear since I obviously couldn't go outside with my towel on. And there were no other girls around the place.

So all I did was put on the too-tight-for-me dress and left my hair down, knowing that Jace would prefer it that way. But the dress was seriously started to piss me off. I looked in the wall mirror and saw that it actually looked good on me. It was a plain black dress that reached up to my thighs with a silver belt on the waist. I paired it off with black leather boots that were on the side of the door and reached for the black leather jacket on the hook. I finished putting my outfit together and headed towards the lounge.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

* * *

I waited patiently for Clary to enter the lounge. But when she did, my breath got caught in my throat. Right there, in the middle of the room, Clary stood dressed in all black. She looked beautiful like a fallen angel. I didn't know what to say and all the words were stuck inside of my mouth.

I observed the looks on Simon, Alec and Magnus's face the same as mine. They were all just as surprised as me and their jaws hung open. I couldn't stand them looking at her and walked over to her, hugging her possessively.

"**You look gorgeous,"** I whispered in her ear as I looked her up and down once again.

I could see the faint pink in her cheeks and smiled down at her, giving a kiss on the forehead.

"**Do I really?"** she asked, clearly embarrassed with the attention on her.

"**Yep. You know I would never lie."**

"**I know."**

I didn't get to say what I was going to when Magnus cleared his throat and Clary pushed me off. I turned around to glare at the warlock, only getting a smirk in return.

"**So now what's our plan? We know Sebastian is still out there, trying to get Clary. What are we going to do about it?"** Alec said, looking between Magnus and I.

"**What we do **_**now**_**is kick that guy's ass,"** Simon said, trying to clear up the tension in the room.

"**That's exactly what I was thinking too,"** Magnus said, averting his gaze from mine to Alec's.

"**But first, I have to see my mom. She will be worried if I don't see her soon,"** Clary said as she bit her lip. **"If only Isabelle would hurry, we could leave."**

"**Whoa. Slow down there, tiger,"** I said with a smirk. **"She'll be out soon."**

"**I hope so,"** I heard her whisper and kissed her on the lips softly.

And that's when we heard the screams.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

I heard the screams and the first thought was a premonition of a death. So I stood there, frozen as the four boys went to check up on Isabelle who was shrieking. I wanted to move my legs but my thoughts were jumbled up and my entire body was ice cold. Something wrong was going to happen. Again. And that's when I heard the yelling of Jace and Simon, ordering Alec and Magnus around. Something had happened. And Isabelle was completely the victim now. I didn't want to go in there and I especially didn't want to watch something horrifing again. My first thought was to get out of there but I would be betraying my second family and I couldn't bring myself to do it. So the only thing I did was walk towards the room where I had gotten dressed and where Isabelle had been glaring daggers at me.

**"Get the stupid knife!"** I heard Jace yell. Why did he need a _knife ?_

**"Will you shut up?!"** Simon yelled in response.

I felt sick to my stomach and I could feel the food I had eaten earlier in the day coming up on top. I was really going to throw up soon. The sight was sickening and completely abnormal. I heard my cries, short but loud, coming from my own self. And I heard laughter. I turned around to see my brother smiling at me while inviting me with his hand.

**"Come on, Clary. She's dead. There's nothing you can do,"** he said with a smirk on his face.

**"You bastard!" **I screamed at him as I took out a knife from my pocket and chucked it at his heart. But his image wavered and he disappeared completely.

So it had just been an illusion. But I even knew better than that. This was no coincidence. It was all planned by that monster that I had to call a brother. I didn't want to believe it. I _had _forgiven him at the end but the hatred was coming back. And it was much worse than the hatred I felt before for him. No, this was completely on a whole different scale.

**"Clary!"** Magnus called my name and I turned around to face him. **"What's wrong with your eyes?"**

**"What do you mean, Magnus?"** I questioned, confused.

**"They're black, Clary. Completely pitch black. Like a demon's."  
**

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger there! I just had to do it! **_

_**Please review guys! I need to know if I should keep going on with this or not... **_

_**~breakinq~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! How's it going?! I'm so glad this is getting a lot of views! But please review more!_**

**_Well, I won't be keeping you know! _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

* * *

**"What do you mean my eyes are black?"** Clary questioned, hatred seething in her eyes.

**"I mean exactly what I said,"** he replied back with curiosity glittering in his eyes but also fear. How had she gotten the power to change her eye color now? And what was the cause? The questions ran through Magnus's head but he had another important thing to do. Isabelle was on her death bed now and they had to get her to the Silent Brothers fast or she would be a goner.

**"I'll explain later. You need to go check your eyes in a mirror. There's one on that wall,"** he pointed towards where he was looking at and headed back into the bedroom where there were clothes spread on the bed and Jace, Alec, and Simon all leaning over the bloody body.

**"Move out of the way,"** Magnus ordered once again.

He hadn't really liked Isabelle in the first place but now she was going to be his sister-in-law if Magnus and Alec were getting married, which he was betting they weren't. But nonetheless, Isabelle was an important member in their group and they couldn't possibly lose her now. Especially, not after they had just gotten Clary back.

**"What do you need me to do?"** Alec questioned as he quickly moved out of the warlock's way knowing better.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend and gave him a sad smile. **"There's not much I can do. Except take her to the Silent Brothers. They're the only one who can heal her. She's way beyond my healing powers. It's horrible what they did to her."**

**"No. No. No. I don't believe it. You have to know what to do! You have to! You know she's my sister right!? How come Clary was easily healed and Isabelle can't be?!"** Alec shouted at the warlock and Magnus flinched at every word. They were like knifes being stabbed right into his heart.

**"Alec, listen to me. I used all my powers healing Clary. I'm sorry that I can't do anything about Isabelle but if we don't get her to the City of Bones, she won't live much longer,"** explained Magnus, sadness taking over his features.

**"I don't believe you! It's just that you prefer Clary more than Isabelle! But that's no reason to not cure her! Magnus, you know how much I love her yet you won't do something like this for me! Why!?"** Alec yelled some more before he was knocked out by a certain blonde shadowhunter who was scowling at his parabatai.

**"Continue with whatever shit you were about to say,"** Jace spoke up as he laid Alec on the bed, throwing the black clothes on the ground.

Magnus could see his hands shaking with fear and in that moment Magnus felt sorry for him. Jace was so much like Will Herondale that it was impossible to say that they were different people. There were personalities were exactly the same and the way they talked. It hurt to be reminded of Will at a time like this so Magnus tried to distract himself with picking Isabelle up and opening up a portal in his apartment. He barely had any energy left to control his emotions but he just had enough to quickly open up a small portal where three people could go.

**"I was about to say that someone is taking Isabelle to the City of Bones. And I guess it has to be you since you knocked out my boyfriend,"** Magnus glared at him.

**"If you wanted him to hate you then I shouldn't have done that. But otherwise, your welcome."**

Jace picked up Isabelle's body and crossed the portal without another word. Magnus had no more energy left so all he did was sigh and collapse on the ground.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

I took the advice Magnus gave me and walked towards the mirror. Now that I saw, there were so many mirrors in the house, almost one in each corner. I ignored my thoughts and concentrated on what the warlock had told me.

**"You're eyes are black, Clary,"** he had said.

But I didn't believe him. Maybe he was just trying to keep my mind off of Isabelle's injury. Or whatever it was since I didn't get a good look. But I could feel it in my blood and bones that she wasn't well. She probably wasn't going to survive much longer and I wanted to go there so badly. But I was also aware of the fact that Jace, Alec, Simon, or Magnus wouldn't let me enter. They thought I couldn't handle it but I knew better.

I stood in front of the mirror, eyes closed, hoping it wasn't true. When I did open them, I gasped and stumbled backwards.

Magnus was right. My eyes _were _black. Pitch black just like a demon's. I couldn't handle this new development so what I did was close my eyes and kept on chanting two words.

**"I'm fine, I'm fine."**

I finally had calmed down when the door slammed shut, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality. Honestly, I was a bit thankful to the person and when I saw who it was, I couldn't help but smile. But it sooned vanished when I saw Magnus was in Simon's arms. I quickly rushed over to the two of them, Simon looking paler than usual and Magnus looking like a dead warlock.

**"What happened?" **I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows together in a worried frown.

**"I should be asking you the same question. What's wrong with your eyes?"** Simon asked, suddenly much more interested in my eyes than the dead-looking warlock in his arms.

Guess being a vampire gave him extra strength.

**"Let's talk about that later. We need to help Magnus replenish his strength or who knows what will happen to the high warlock of Brooklyn."**

**"Fine. But I better get a good explanation on those eyes. Are you wearing contacts?"**

I didn't answer because I knew it would scare him if I really told him what had happened while they were in that room. And I really didn't want to frighten my best friend who was like a brother to me. A much better one than Sebastian. Just his name made my blood boil. I didn't know why I was this calm while Isabelle and Magnus' lives hung in the air but something in me was stirring. And I could feel that it wasn't good. The feeling terrified me yet there was also excitement and I had no idea which one was stronger but I didn't dwell on such matters.

Simon and I carefully laid Magnus on the couch and I ran in the kitchen to grab some water and cloths. Maybe some cold water would help him. I had absolute no idea how to take care of someone who had lived more than a thousand years and sighed.

**"Clary! Come in here! NOW!" **I heard Simon yell and ran out the kitchen to find him on top of Magnus.

**"What the hell are you doing?!"** I practically screamed, looking horrified at my best friend who had unbuttoned the warlock's shirt, staring at his chest.

**"Look at this,"** he said, pointing towards Magnus's chest.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards them and saw what Simon was staring at. A symbol. That I had seen with Sebastian while I was 'staying' with him. I put a hand over my mouth, about to scream but stiffled it inside. This was so not good. I didn't want two people dying in one day. I could hear Magnus's shallow breaths and tears welled up in my eyes.

**"What's wrong?"** Simon asked worriedly.

**"This is not good. Where's Alec or Jace?"**

**"Jace went to the City of Bones to take Isabelle and Alec's knocked out."**

**"Who knocked him out!?"** I shouted, not being able to handle all the stress in one day.

**"Jace. Tell me what's going on with you today! Your eyes are black and you can't stop acting like a brat!"**

That hurt. I winced at his words before realizing that he was right. I wasn't acting like myself.

**"I'm sorry. A lot has happened today. But that symbol means something completely bad. We need to get Magnus somewhere where he's going to be safe and where someone can tend his wounds,"** I said.

**"But who knows that?"**

**"Only one person. C'mon, I know where to go,"** I said and headed towards the portal, feeling Simon right behind me.

I wasn't going to let people close to me die. This was all up to me once again. And I didn't like it.

* * *

**_YAY~ FINISHED WITH THE FIFTH CHAPTER! OKAY SO IMMA BE GONE FOR VACATION FOR 2 MONTHS. So I won't be able to update these chapters. I am so sorry for that! If I get internest, then yes! You will be counting on more chapters!_**

**_Please review guys! I would love to hear your ideas and opinions on the story c:_**

**_~breakinq~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I am currently on my vacation so I will be very late with the chapters….**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! :c**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

* * *

"**Hey Izzy. Come on, say something," **Jace muttered as he held Isabelle's body closer to himself. She couldn't die. She wouldn't. She wouldn't leave all of them behind without even trying to fight it. He scowled at whoever had done this and they would so pay, big time. Jace ignored the negative thoughts and concentrated on getting her into the city safely, without any souls trying to eat her mind. Jace walked deeper inside the City of Bones, calling out brother Zacharia's name and watched as one figure appeared behind him silently.

Jace had never been a fond of the quietness that hung around the brothers but he had stopped to complain so. Now, he would just scowl and shrug off the idea completely before getting to his business. Just like he did this time too.

"**Isabelle needs help. Now. Something happened to her and there's venom all inside her body. Not even Magnus Bane can help her now. And we would really love your help right about now," **Jace said as he handed Isabelle's lifeless body to one of the brothers after all of them had gathered around the blonde haired shadowhunter.

_**What you ask of us is something that can only be given with a price,**_ one silent brother said in Jace's mind.

"**And what is this price your talking about?"**

_**Something that can only be given by one of the most powerful shadowhunters like yourself or Clarissa Grey**_

Jace stood there, staring at the thirteen of them that wore the most horrible expression in the entire universe. Right then, Jace Herondale was scared. Much much more than he had ever been with one of them before. But after the attack that Valentine had given to obtain the Mortal Sword, all the old Silent Brothers were dead. These new ones were scarier and much more serious.

"**What is this price your talking about?"** he inquired, regretting it the moment the sentence came out of his mouth.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

"**Where the hell are we going Clary?"** Simon asked for the hundredth time.

"**Can you please stay quiet for a while?"** I snapped back at him, thinking where the hell she could be.

That person was the only one that knew how to cure this kind of curse. The curse that had been bestowed upon the warlock by my own blood related brother.

"**Clary! I need to know if this person is dangerous or not! What if you go ahead and make a choice without even concerning me because we all know you would do that."**

"**That person is safe. She won't hurt us."**

"**Well, it's not really reassuring that it's a 'she'."**

I turned around to face Simon with my brown eyes that had changed back to their original color a few hours ago. **"Just trust me, okay?"**

Simon looked at me for a minute before replying, **"Fine. But this better be good and helpful and not dangerous."**

"**Simon, you can't get everything you want you know."**

"**I know but at least not let it be dangerous,"** he replied back and I chuckled.

"**It's not dangerous…..Or well I don't **_**think**_** it's dangerous."**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

* * *

"**Clary….. who is that person over there? And why is she staring at us?"** Simon asked when they had walked a few kilometers.

Simon watched as Clary turned around to see who he was talking about before gasping and running towards the lady. Simon followed after her, scowling the entire time. Sometimes Clary could be such a pain in the ass but of course, he had no courage whatsoever to say it in front of her face.

"**Tessa!"** Clary yelled, hugging the girl as I stopped short and walked slowly.

"**Hello Clary. It's been a while. How have you been?"** the girl, Tessa spoke in a formal way like she was used to it.

Who the hell was this person anyways? And how did Clary know her? He decided on ignoring the questions and heard a little bit of Clary's and Tessa's conversation, catching things like 'How's James?' or 'Have you been settling in Beijing?' and 'When is the wedding?'. Tessa merely looked twenty and she was already getting _married_? Some people just wanted to get it over with so fast. Simon used to be one of those people until he became a monster.

After finally some small talk, Simon, Clary, and Tessa sat down at a café and talked about random things. Simon was getting a bit tired of small talk and not getting to the point when Clary finally started speaking about the matter that we were here for.

"**So I was wondering, you know my blood-related brother Sebastian, right?"** Clary said and Simon saw Tessa nod from the corner of his eyes.

"**Yes. I remember you mentioning him before at our meetings,"** Tessa replied.

"**Well. Somethings have started once again. He kind of marked the warlock Magnus Bane,"** Clary said.

"**Yeah, and he is also the high warlock of Brooklyn so he was our only hope to finding how to **_**fix **_**the situation we are in right now,"** Simon added in with a sigh as he turned to look back at the tall brunette.

It was funny how the two of them, Clary and Tessa, were so different. From their heights to their looks. And to their powers.

"**I see,"** the brunette answered, **"Did you just say Magnus Bane?"**

Clary and Simon both nodded their heads in a 'yes'.

"**What's Magnus doing in New York? I thought he was in London," **Tessa thought aloud.

"**What do you mean Tessa?"** Clary questioned, furrowing her brows together in a frown.

Simon was now very interested in Tessa's story as she explained what that really meant. Apparently William Herondale was one of the closest shadowhunters to Magnus Bane, which explained Alec's jealousy towards him. They had gone through a lot and had always helped Tessa in her battle against a man named Mortmain.

"**That's kinda cool,"** Simon blurted out when Tessa finished explaining.

"**Yeah well, it's not very cool when you're the one that has to be on your deathbed," **Tessa said as she looked down at her coffee.

Simon looked down at his hands and was about to apologize when Tessa said something else.

"**I'm sorry. That must have sounded very rude of me. It's just that I was very close to death and then I learnt that I couldn't really **_**die**_**,"** She explained.

"**I know how it feels. Trust me,"** Simon said as he sighed and looked at his pale hands.

"**I'm sorry. I heard about how you got turned into a vampire from Clary. It must have been hard, not being able to enter in your own house."**

"**It's no big deal really. Now I'm living peacefully alone so I guess that's good. And my sister is on my side too but I am afraid of putting her in danger,"** Simon confessed.

"**Simon…. I didn't know that was how you were feeling,"** Clary sympathized.

"**Yeah well, these days you have enough on your plate. Anyways back to the topic at hand. How do we break that curse?"** Simon asked Tessa, staring at her with burning determination.

He was positive that Isabelle was also under the influence of Sebastian after what he had probably done. And somehow, so was Magnus. If Magnus wasn't on their side, then it was going to be a big problem.

"**I honestly do not know. But I do know of someone who will be able to help you. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and absolutely do not bring anyone with you. It must only be you two,"** Tessa said as she got up and vanished into thin air.

Simon looked at Clary, her having a haunted expression. Instantly, he knew that this mission was going to be beyond dangerous. And he was not liking it one bit.

* * *

_**Okay! Done with this chapter! I'm writing the next one currently and as I said, I am on vacation so updating will be a bit slow on my part since the internet here is very slow :c Please be patient, guys! Adios!**_

_**~breakinq~**_


End file.
